Soldier's Side
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: The Griffon Kingdom has been united for two decades. Princess Celestia seeks to annex the kingdom by any means necessary. Not if these griffons have something to say. Most soldiers know griffons to be greedy, lazy, and stupid. They are in for a very rude awakening.
1. Chapter 1

**My Little Pony: Soldier's Side**

 **Chapter 1: Operation Sunrise**

Princess Celestia is a young princess. Her main is pink, and her ambitions are high. The Kingdom of Equestria has gone into a process of military modernization to keep themselves as the dominating power in all the lands. Yet there are others out there that feel the Princess of Equestria might be taking things a little bit too far.

One of those opposed is the Griffon Kingdom. By the rifle they were all united under one flag, and one queen. Queen Galiana the First was the first queen of the Griffon Kingdom since the beginning of the Griffon Civil War. Since the war ended, the Griffon Kingdom had a veteran fleet defending her waters, and brave soldiers.

The Royal Army went through changes though some weapons from the war remained in the standard issue. The M1906 Luger Rifle was one of them. The Walther Model 6 was replaced by the Walther P38. The M17 stahlhelm was replaced by the M42 stahlhelm. Yet new weapons made it into the arsenal that made them feared.

Three of the most noteworthy are the tank, machine gun, and the self-propelled gun. The old Bergmann machine guns were replaced by the MG39Rh machine gun. A general purpose machine gun, this gun is what some might call a squad automatic weapon. Panzer divisions were formed as thousands of tanks went into production.

The tank of choice is the medium tank. Engineers developed a tank to test a new track suspension with the speed, armor, and gun to duel with heavy tanks. The Indien-Panzer was chosen to lead the defense of the Kingdom. Other vehicles developed included the Gep. MTW Katzchen, and the fearsome Jagdpanther tank destroyer.

The Army is well stocked with armored vehicles, soldiers, and artillery. Yet they have not been tested outside the training grounds. The queen's daughter is the heiress to the Throne of the Griffon Kingdom. With open war looming, Princess Ghislaine is hard at work putting a newly developed light tank through it's trials on the proving grounds.

The tank is the Panzer II Ausf. D. This little tank has a modified 7.5cm KwK L/48 with a shorter barrel the same length as an M4 Sherman tank for better weight balance, and now has a turret-mounted machine gun. The princess approved of it's 40mph top speed and firepower giving the tank the responsibility of an infantry support and scout tank.

The princess inherited her mother's beauty, buxom healthy flanks, and fighting spirit. A harpy eagle-snow leopard griffon, Ghislaine gave permission for the tank to enter production. That evening, she returned home with the news, "Looks like we have a light tank," she said to the queen whom was finishing up her bath that night.

"War has changed so much since I last took the field of battle," said the queen, "and still we find new ways to kill each other,"

"Not all things change, your majesty, Princess Celestia still wants our kingdom," replied Ghislaine,

"I worry about Princess Celestia, here is hoping that she learns," Galiana sighed, "an alicorn bolstered by pride is never good,"

The next day, the princess visited the Royal Army Training Grounds. Soldiers needed weapons to fight. From machine guns, to rifles, and antitank weapons. Those weapons that can combat tanks were of great importance. Soldiers trained with the new Panzerfaust 250M antitank rocket, and the Solothurn S18/1000 antitank rifle.

As a princess earned the right to be a princess by royal blood, Ghislaine had went through the same rigorous training to become a soldier. Within three years and a minor conflict with rebel changelings, she was now an officer, a lieutenant in command of an infantry division like her mother was when she reunited the Kingdom.

"If I must have my say, I would say the same for our navy, our ships have seen much action during the Civil War, but they are old and Equestria is modernizing," the princess explained, the queen nodded in agreement to her daughter's concerns, "if an invasion were to come, I would say it will be our army that will lead the fight,"

The queen looked great for just turning forty years old. The harpy eagle-black panther griffon was as youthful as her daughter, but wiser in her years, "It is fair to say that I make mistakes, even as queen," said her mother looking out the window of her castle at the constellation Orion, "we have done all that we can do to prepare,"

"But we will meet the enemy none the less, the Equestrian war machine will come, and we will stand and fight," the princess vowed, Queen Galiana smiled a motherly smile to her daughter and hugged her, "now don't worry about me, mother, I have trained well, and you have taught me all of your ways," she reassured the Queen.

Today was the day that Princess Celestia summoned Ghislaine to discuss terms. With her green-grey peaked cap with a silver cross in front and matching button up long sleeve top with a sash showing her medals of merit and bravery, she is the modern fighting princess with her royal 'Degen' sword at her side and a Walther P38.

Under escort by the Royal Guards, she flew to Cantorlot. Griffon Kingdom Royal Guards are known as some of the best in Equestria. They wear 'feld-grau' uniforms with gold accents and buttons, and a matching M35 Stahlhelm. Princess Celestia smirked a light smile seeing her visitor arrive, "It's good to see a princess that comes prepared,"

"What do you want, Princess Celestia?" asked Ghislaine, Princess Celestia lightly chuckled, sources from the guards stated that Princess Celestia said she will conquer their kingdom as there is no need for griffons in a land named for ponies. Ghislaine replied, "the day you conquer our kingdom is the day hair grows on our palms,"


	2. Chapter 2

**My Little Pony: Soldier's Side**

 **Chapter 2: Winter War (Operation Sunrise: Part 2)**

Princess Celestia was not amused by Princess Ghislaine's sense of humor, "You have no place among the ponies that I rule over, do you hear what pnies have to say about your own species? You are a disease to all of Equestria, you are a plague, and I...am...the cure," said Princess Celestia, a shiver went down Ghislaine's back,

"You would never speak like that toward your own subjects," Ghislaine said with a light snarl to the Princess of the Sun,

"You'd be surprised," said Princess Celestia with a smirk, Ghislaine lightly bowed to the Princess of Equestria, even doing that she managed to hold back from vomiting. Her royal guards escorted her back to the Griffon Kingdom, "humph...there will no dawn for the griffon in Equestria, have all our troops mobilized and ready to invade,"

"Your Majesty, winter's coming, I suggest that we hold back and invade in the spring," a Pegasus commander advised,

"Is that weakness I sense in you, Iron Wing?" she said, seemingly offended by the commander's suggestion, and stamped down a hoof that could be heard throughout the halls of the palace. Iron Wing shook his head 'no', "very good, you have your orders, make sure every able bodied stallion and mare is ready to push north for war,"

"Yes, Your Majesty," said Iron Wing, and made his leave. His little sister only be age was Flash Blade, and she is his acting second-in-command. He looked at her, and shook his head in disapproval of Princess Celestia's orders, "we have orders, muster up the troops, call up reserves, we need all we've got for the invasion of the north,"

"We're invading now? Winter's coming, our earth pony troops won't make it over the mountains," replied Flash Blade,

"I know," said her older brother, "but you have your orders from me...go," his young sister saluted, and sent messengers to the homes of all the enlisted troops and reserves, telling them to suit up and be ready to attack the Griffon Kingdom, ' _has the princess's mind turned to steel? I wish she would just listen to reason_ ' he thought,

Meanwhile in the Griffon Kingdom, "Princess Celestia still won't change her mind," said Ghislaine, bowing to the queen,

"Not surprising," said Queen Galiana, "if she is going to come and...visit, it would rude not to be prepared, ready our troops, make sure all our troops and vehicles are ready for the winter," ordered the queen, her daughter saluted and got down to business with the army and navy make sure the Griffon Kingdom is ready to fight back.

 _'Princess Celestia, it is good to have ambitions, but your pride is misplaced, and it will cost you dearly I fear,'_ Galiana thought, looking out the window of her throne room. The army winterized the engines of tanks, tank destroyers, armored personnel carriers, trucks, half-tracks, and other vehicles. The vehicles were even painted white.

Ghislaine went to see her second-in-command, a griffon named Gabby, "Oh! Your Majesty," she said with a salute,

"Gabby, good to see you are well in these troubling times," Ghislaine said to the lieutenant fixing the engine on a G.W Panther,

The common soldier was prepared to fight the enemy, and the cold. Helmets were painted white to blend in with the snow, and soldiers wore white rabbit, and sheepskin parkas to keep warm as the snow began to fall, "At ease, Gabby," she said, and observed the preparations being made putting her talon on the gun house of a G.W Panther.

"Don't worry, we will let Princess Celestia hear us," said Gabby confidently to her commanding officer and princess,

"Our voices will be heard from the battle cry of the soldier to the roar of the cannon," said the princess putting a gentle sisterly hand on Gabby's shoulder, and moving up to lightly tap her on the right cheek of her face. Gabby is Ghislaine's best friend, and with commanders Gilda and Greta as well. She couldn't ask for better officers,

Engines rumbled, and troops flew and marched to the border. Rifle-griffons and machine gunners were placed in foxholes in the snow and tundra. Katzchen armored personnel carriers also acted as artillery tractors pulling field guns and howitzers to form batteries. G.W Panthers and Jagdpanthers were ready to face Equestria's might.

The skies began to fill with Pegasi troops, "So it begins," said Queen Galiana to herself, her nation is now at war,

Equestrian M26 Pershing tanks and M24 Chaffee light tanks led the armored charge across the border. Hamlets in the countryside were burned to the ground, and it inhabitants including tercels, hens, and hatchlings were massacred in their thousands. The ponies seek to bring about the beginning of the end of the griffon species.

Griffon resistance was strong, but the sheer numbers of ponies forced many tactical retreats at the front, "Fall back! Fall back!" called out a griffon officer,

Princess Ghislaine was not one to shy away from battle. She was on the frontlines of combat. With a MG39Rh machine gun and Gabby acting as the loader and rifle support. She moved about the long battlefield dodging exploding shells and constant machine gun fire. Gabby followed right on her tail carrying ammunition for the weapon.

"Go! Go! Go!" Ghislaine blasted amid battle's roar nearly escaping a 90mm Pershing shell. The machine gun team found cover behind the burning wreck of a knocked out Panzer II Ausf. D, and started shooting back at the enemy inflicting a few casualties. The stand was brave, but the numbers were too great. The Griffon Kingdom had been invaded.

Ponies and Griffons fell on both sides in the snow of the southern border, "Be ready, Gabby, we are going into the fire,"


	3. Chapter 3

**My** **Little Pony: Soldier's Side**

 **Chapter 3: Our Land**

With the invasion of the Griffon Kingdom underway, and griffons living in fear of their lives. The Royal Army of the Griffon Kingdom is puny compared to the Royal Equestrian Army. Griffons have no magical powers or abilities. Compared to Princess Celestia, Queen Galiana and Princess Ghislaine are insects to be crushed under her hoof.

Thousands of griffons have been killed, wounded, or taken prisoner. There seemed to be too many ponies as the onslaught ravaged the Griffon Kingdom countryside. Soldiers pillaged villages, raped and murdered innocent hens, and even used old griffons and hatchlings as target practice. The only good griffon is a dead one to these soldiers.

The MG39-Rh rattled off 1200 rounds per minute as pony soldiers attacking the position holding the princess and Gabby fell like tall grass to the mowing machine. Ghislaine roared her battle cry in defiance of the pony invaders, "Oi, we're out! we're out!" Ghislaine said, hearing a click from the trigger, and Gabby had a ready side drum.

Gabby loaded it back in, and the gun fire continued as the Princess and Gabby held their ground, "Lang lebe das Königreich!" yelled Gabby,

Still the will to fight and the will to resist Princess Celestia burned bright in the souls of those griffon soldiers fighting on the frontlines. After the first day, Ghislaine and Gabby looked up from their foxhole at the carnage that unfolded. It was not just an invasion by Princess Celestia, but an extermination, "We best keep moving," said Ghislaine,

Gabby picked up some ammunition from a dead gunner, "Leave it, Gabby, there will be more weapons to be found in due time," said Ghislaine,

"Yes, Your Majesty," said Gabby, walking alongside her commanding officer,

The duo left the field, and went out to hopefully meet up with other griffons joining the fight. Although the defense of the southern border was a failure, there were other areas where the griffons were having successes. Royal Griffon 'Panzer' divisions had repelled Equestrian armored divisions in the north and the west of the Kingdom.

While the ponies base their equipment and pony-power on mass production and sheer numbers, the griffons base their equipment on quality over quantity. Their weapons also had revolutionary new technology. For example, the GW Panther self-propelled gun has a moving gun turret, and can fire on the run when called upon to do so.

The Griffon Kingdom's Indien-Panzer proved to be more agile than the Equestrian M26 Pershing, and often came out victorious in tank on tank duels. An M24 Chaffee is a snack for the 10.5cm gun of the Jagdpanther, and GW Panthers often harassed infantry regiments with their firepower and mobility. There was still hope for the Griffons.

"I wish this war had never come, what did we do to deserve this?" Gabby asked while Princess Ghislaine was preparing Erbswurst for supper,

"Nobody asks for war, I do not think anyone in the kingdom wanted this to happen," said Ghislaine mixing the thick soup as it was brought to a boil, and putting some into Gabby's tin mess bowl, "but know this, my friend, the ponies do not just face our guns, our tanks, and our cannon, but the land itself will bring the fight to the enemy,"

Many things separate griffons from ponies. One of which is language. In the Griffon Kingdom, English is known as 'Pony-Talk', and most griffons speak German or Dutch. Another is history. In the middle of the late 19th century, Equestria invaded the Griffon Kingdom but was pushed back in a war that lasted from 1862 to wars end in 1882.

Using the same technique to bring the griffons to heel, Princess Celestia had the technology and the pony-power to finally conquer the Griffon Kingdom. What the invading army did not take into account was the brutal Griffon Kingdom winters. The harsh winds and the stinging ice and snow were as formidable an enemy as the griffons.

As their meal concluded, Ghislaine lightly chuckled as Gabby turned to her, "Has anyone ever told you how adorable you are?" she asked,

"No, now that you mention it," said Gabby, and the Princess found that rather odd. Ghislaine considered Gabby as like a little sister to her. From the hugs to the laughs they share, they had a strong bond that goes beyond the battlefield and Ghislaine often likes playing with her puffy cheeks, "What's the plan, Your Majesty?" she asked,

"The snow should die down by tomorrow morning, we will move out by then, and meet up with Gilda and Greta," Ghislaine replied,

The next morning, the snowstorm had calmed down to flakes gently falling from the grey clouds in the sky and from the birch trees of the forest. The snowstorm had done it's deadly work as a patrol of four Equestrian soldiers froze to death in their sleep in the night, "Poor young devils," said Ghislaine bending down to check their vital signs.

These ponies maybe the enemy, but even the enemy deserve certain rights. The princess in uniform reached from her side, and pulled out her entrenching tool. Gabby saw what she was doing, and decided to help her. After all, that is what Gabby is good at. They dug graves into the permafrost on the side of the trail, and buried the ponies.

When all was done, they headed down the trail to hopefully find a village that had not been pillaged by the enemy. Such things are rare when the aim of the enemy is to wipe out the griffon species off the face of Equestria. Suddenly, there came a noise off in the distance. They both got off the trail, and Ghislaine pulled out her Walther P38.

"See anything?" Gabby whispered with a ready M1906 Luger Rifle, Princess Ghislaine signaled for Gabby to keep quiet as she peeked up over the trail,


	4. Chapter 4

**My Little Pony: Soldier's Side**

 **Chapter 4: Light in the Dark**

An SdKfz 250 half-track was moving along the trail with a squad of soldiers to the western border. As tempting as hitching a ride was, it was a risk. Half-tracks are a favorite target for ponies carrying bazookas. There are two rules that soldiers following during times of war: 'stay on your talons and paws' and 'only fly when necessary'

Gabby and Ghislaine had one objective, get to Gilda and Greta and plan out attacks on key points and oust the ponies from the Griffon Kingdom. Some would label the task as insane or impossible. Gabby surveyed the surrounding area. Something did not sit well with her, then she saw it off in the distance, ' _Oh no...a trap'_ she thought.

"Guys! You gotta get out of there, there's a gun up ahead!" Gabby yelled,

"Where's the gun? I don't see anything," replied the driver,

"Do you not have eyes in your sockets?! There's a gun up a-!" Ghislaine was soon interrupted when a shell from a M5 antitank gun instantly ripped through the half-track, and killed every griffon soldier inside. Gabby and Ghislaine ducked as shrapnel from the explosion flew in all directions, and a huge fireball was shot into the air.

Ghislaine and Gabby fought back by the rifle and pistol. A shell was fired in their direction, but they moved out of the way just in time. Ghislaine and Gabby pulled out two stick grenades, and flung them in the direction of the gun. Within mere seconds, the gun position was silent with the bodies of the gun crew slumped over the rocks.

Gabby went up to see if it was clear, "We got a live one!" called out Gabby,

"No! Stay back!" blasted the soldier, clutching her MP40 with shaking talons,

"No, no, don't worry, we're griffons, we're friends," said Gabby, holding her talons up to signal the griffon to calm down,

The griffon was as big as Gabby with light blue-grey fur, plus plumage and hair styled in pigtails under her helmet in a darker shade of blue-grey. She also wore glasses. She was covered in the blood, and bits of burnt flesh from her fallen comrades. Ghislaine is a princess, but on the field she is a soldier, "What is your name?" she asked,

"Gretchen," she replied, and followed them along the trail since they were both heading to the western front to reinforce the border. Ghislaine checked her for any wounds. After a few hours on the march, they stopped for a rest. Using boiled snow and a rag, Ghislaine cleaned up Gretchen, "Thank you, thank you for saving me," she said,

"I wish we could have saved your comrades, had they chose to listen," said the princess, wringing out bloody water.

"Where did you two come from?" asked Gretchen whom was now clean and being dried off,

"We were stationed at the main border in the south, until it was overrun," said Gabby, warming herself by a fire. Gretchen adjusted her glasses and slung her MP40 behind her back, "we're heading west now, here's hoping Gilda and Greta are still holding the line out there," Gretchen put back on her M42 helmet, and adjusted the chin strap.

Gretchen nodded lightly, "The queen gave orders to send in reserves to the western border," said Gretchen, "it seems she will be getting less than she hoped for," she managed to squeak out a small joke, the trio was now on the move on the old mountain forest trails into the major cities which were used my griffon merchants for centuries.

"I see," Ghislaine replied, pulling down special flaps on her M34 crusher cap to keep her ears warm,

"Stay with us, and we'll be fine," reassured Gabby, patting Gretchen on the top of the helmet.

Gretchen recognized the princess by her grey eyes, and snow leopard rosettes, "Is something wrong?" Ghislaine asked,

Gretchen shook her head lightly 'no'. Meanwhile on the Western Borderlands, GW Panthers were holding back the Equestrian armored divisions and infantry. Shells exploded all around, and bombs rained down from the sky. Still, the griffons held their ground. Gilda and Greta were commanders inside two of the royal self-propelled guns.

Equestrian infantry were moving alongside the tanks, providing rifle and machine gun support. From 600 yards, a 15cm shell was fired from a gun. Gilda and Greta looked through the binoculars while in the gun turret. The shell was aimed at a machine gun foxhole with a Browning .50 caliber M2 that was causing problems for the infantry.

The gunner was vaporized, and the front half of the loader went flying through the air, "The queen sends her regards!" cheered Greta,

"Come get your iron rations!" Gilda taunted, and her crew fired off another shell, and took out four pony soldiers,

The griffons moved forward under the curtain of shells from the GW Panthers, Indien-Panzer medium tanks, and Jagdpanther tank destroyers. The fields were littered with bodies, shell holes, and the burning wrecks of Equestrian tanks and armored vehicles. The griffons raised their weapons to the sky as the ponies were sent into a tactical retreat.

Yet there was another side to the retreat. The Equestrian Army have 'Cleansing Regiments'. These were the most feared ponies in the Equestrian Army. These soldiers are the extermination units. When the regulars retreat, and see to it that the griffons have no home to return to. They serve as the sword that is the will of Princess Celestia.

Villagers were gathered in the middle of the village as it burned, "What should we do with the survivors?" asked a pony soldier,

"Please have mercy," begged an old griffon, the villagers were frightened,

The griffon soldiers stationed were massacred by the 'Cleansing Regiments', "There are no survivors," said the commander, and all the villagers were shot,


	5. Chapter 5

**My Little Pony: Soldier Side**

 **Chapter 5: Aces High! (Part 1)**

The war against the Griffon Kingdom was fought not only on the ground, but also in the air. The Queen's Royal Air Corps often clashed with the Equestrian Air Force for command of the skies. The Equestrian Air Force's B-17 bombers and P-51 Mustangs had been bombing Griffon Kingdom Air Corps bases since the war began with catastrophic results.

The Air Corps was running out of aircraft. Those Messerschmitt BF109K4 fighters and Heinkel HE-111E4 bombers that escaped the bombing raids were either destroyed on the ground, or in the air. The few that escaped to the Northern Griffon Kingdom of Orel were granted safety by Tsarina Guzel the First from the attacks in order to rearm and refuel.

Queen Galiana decided it was time to take action, and ask for aid from the Tsarina. The two griffons are twin cousins, "I understand your great concern, it seems the war may come to the borders of the kingdom, I am not going to stand by, and watch as our species is being slaughtered by these greedy ponies, I will pledge my allegiance to your side,"

"Your Majesty, you do not know how much this means to all the griffons of the kingdom," said Galiana,

"I will send in the might of the air force, and the guns of the navy to this cause," vowed Guzel, and the two twin griffons shared a hug,

Pilots that were in exile worked with the Kingdom of Orel pilots. The mainstay fighter plane of the Northern Kingdom of Orel is the MIG-3. With four 20mm ShVAK cannons, and eight RS-32 rockets, it known as the 'Uhlan' or 'Lancer'. Two pilots that were in exile in Orel were Gale and Geneviève, and they were ready to bring the fight back to the ponies.

"Let's get them," said Gale, ready to take the dogfight back to the pony pilots,

Pilots like Geneviève and Gale were trained to operate the new fighters in the span of five months. Soon they were back in the air, and putting on their fight masks as they met up with a squadron of bombers coming out of an air base in the western region of Orel, "Alright Gale, our mission is to keep the heavies safe from the ponies," said Genevieve,

"Roger that," said Gale, and lowered her goggles over her eyes and the two fighters moved in, and flew alongside a squadron of Heinkel HE-111E4 bombers that made it through the ground attacks by the Equestrian Air Force, and were looking to stay 'hello' to Princess Celestia by the cannon and the bomb. Gale waved to the pilots in the lead bomber.

"Looks like we're not going alone on this run," said the pilot named Garrett,

"And look at those fighters, I don't know who's prettier, the plane or the pilot," replied his co-pilot named Gregory,

A squadron six MIG-3 'Uhlan' fighters met up with another squadron to be the escorts for the first bombing mission on Equestria, "Bandits at 8'o clock, prepare to engage, stay close to the heavies," informed Genevieve seeing a squadron of ten P51 Mustangs looking to make some easy kills on the griffon pilots defending the medium bomber escort.

"Roger!" replied the squadron of escort fighters as the Mustangs came in for the attack. The griffon fighter planes stayed close to the bombers while engaging the enemy. These were not Messerschmitt BF109K4 fighters to rip to shreds on the grounds of the air bases. The skies filled with flying bullets from fighters and the bombers defending themselves

Bullets pierced through both flesh and steel as pilots were going down in flames. The griffon pilots proved to be a match for some of Equestria's best flyers. A griffon pilot named Gina was being chased by a Mustang. She turned up and around, and unloaded a stream of 20mm cannon into the cockpit, "Save it for the air show, Gina!" said Genevieve,

Gale got behind a P51, and pressed down the guns and shot off the wing, "Yahoo!" she cheered,

Genevieve chased down her prey, and blew a P51 out of the sky hitting the engine with 20mm cannon rounds, "My regards to Celestia!"

The griffons two out ten planes in the escort, but the bombers made it to the target, a naval port in the Gritish Isles, "Okay target is on sight, dropping the payload," said Garrett, the bomb doors opened and down came the rain of bombs like the thunder of the war god. Ponies fled, and naval merchant ships sank in a harbor engulfed in flames.

The ponies retreated back, losing six out of ten fighters. Black smoke billowed into the sky as a sign of the first successful bombing raid against Equestria. Griffon fighter planes also attacked anti-aircraft gun installations meant to protect the harbor. The 1st Royal Griffon Fighter Squadron flew back to the bases in Orel to rearm and refuel their planes.

The bombers had bullet holes in their armored bodies, and streams of smoke coming from a few of the engines. A few gunners were lost in the raid on the port. While the air force was taking back the northern skies battle by battle, the battleship 'Tsar Gorlov the First' was going through sea trials in the Northern Sea. This ship is the pride of the fleet.

Modeled after the Sovetsky-Soyuz class battleship, she is as beautiful as she is powerful, "Good evening, Ma'am," said a saluting sailor,

"Is everything in order?" she asked the sailor, her name was Admiral Galenka. The sailor nodded to the officer. She lightly smiled, knowing there was one part of the old Griffon Kingdom Fleet in the south. The submarines of the Galiana's kingdom now run patrols in the Southern Sea, "it seems our brothers and sisters can contribute to the war effort,"


	6. Chapter 6

**My Little Pony: Soldier Side**

 **Chapter 6: Guns of the North**

Just like their Air Force and Navy, The Imperial Army of Orel is a powerful and well-armed force. Some of the best trained soldiers and the biggest guns come from the Tsarina's Kingdom in the far north. Like the Griffon Kingdom armies fighting on the Southern Front, the soldiers of Orel were prepared for the brutal winter where the ponies were not.

Fighter planes such as the MIG-3 and medium bombers such as the Polikarpov NB and Arkhangelsky AR-2 were the most used aircraft of the Imperial Orel Air Force. On the ground, The Imperial Army hits hard with the T-44-100 with no side plates. Fast and agile with a heavy gun, this is a tank that one does not want the gun to be pointing at you.

Tsarina Guzel is the Commander of the Imperial Military. She was inspecting the troops that were ready to mobilize and defend the land. Her fur and pelt are as white as snow and her beak and talons silver, but she is kind and gentle. A war veteran herself in the Imperial Air Force, she knows when it is time to take affirmative action. Now is that time.

The Tsarina went to visit a factory near the city of Yastreb, "Supervisor Grigori, it is good to see you are well," said the Tsarina,

"Your Majesty, this is a most unexpected surprise," said the Gyrfalcon-Snow Leopard griffon, kneeling to the beautiful Tsarina,

"Please rise to your talons, I only came out of curiosity, I have heard new weapons were being developed for the war effort," said Guzel,

"Oh yes, Your Majesty, we are putting new weapons through their trials as we speak," said Grigori, showing her a new self-propelled gun that was now going into production, "our new mobile artillery piece, the SU-152M1, we found that the chassis and body of our SU-100M1 tank destroyer was a great platform for this new weapon," he explained,

"You had requested a mobile artillery platform that can keep up with tanks and main infantry, and give the support soldiers need in the field, this is what our engineers made, she is beautiful and deadly accurate," said Grigori and ran through some of the features it comes with, "the main armament will be the new 15.2cm gun-howitzer ML-20,"

"Good work, I will see to it that you and your engineers will be rewarded for your contributions," said the Tsarina, and went on her way to the Imperial Arsenal outside the Imperial Capital of Lev. This was where infantry weapons were developed, manufactured and tested. The old Mosin-Nagant M1891/30 was replaced by the new Tokarev SVT-40.

The Tsarina looked down the sights, and test fired it at the range, "Have you had any reliability issues during testing?" she asked,

"No, none at all," said the supervisor for the infantry weapons, a bald eagle-white lion griffon named Galina, "they are ready for the front,"

"A weapon is only as good as the soldier welding it," said the Tsarina, looking over pistols, machine guns, and submachine guns for the war,

The standard pistol is the Baltiets Model 1942. The main submachine gun pressed into service is the PPS-43. Some two million had been produced since the war began in the Griffon Kingdom. The machine gun is a vital weapon for the infantry and included the Degtyaryov KB-P-180 light machine gun and the SG-43. This is a well-armed fighting force.

Where the Griffon Kingdom soldiers have the M42 Stahlhelm, the Imperial Army soldier wears the sand-colored M24 peaked cap with a black visor. The Tsarina returned to her palace after a day of inspecting weapons, troops, ships, and tanks to make sure the military is ready to mobilize should Equestria launch an invasion of Orel. Guzel sighed.

 _'Our Army is strong, our Air Force and Navy are modern and mighty, and Equestria seeks to make the griffon species but a footnote in history, that I cannot allow'_ Guzel thought, looking out of her bedside window, ' _we are part of this world, we breath the same air, walk and fly on the same ground and sky, so what makes one better than the other?'_

"Hear me, Celestia, these acts against our species will not go unpunished," said the Tsarina, retiring to the bathroom for a bath,

The Tsarina is not like other Princesses as she has no maids. The only help she gets around the palace is a cook, "What a day, a productive day," she said,

She was coming out of the bath, and drying herself off when...,"Your Majesty!" called out a voice from the halls, it was a Imperial Guard with a message,

"Be calm," she said, and was handed a notice from Equestria from Princess Celestia herself. She held the paper notice between two talons, and clinched a fist at her side. She calmed herself with a light sigh, "So...the Princess of Equestria has requested an audience with me, something tells me this is a ploy, but I will be in attendance," she agreed,

"Permission to speak, Your Majesty?" he asked, she nodded to grant to him with a light smile, "I think you should attend the meeting, but you should be armed in case something were to happen to you," he advised, Guzel knew the Head of the Imperial Guard has a point, and looked at the Baltiets Model 1942 pistol presented to her that day.

"As Head of the Imperial Guard, I understands your concern, and I will take your advice," she said, and retired for the night. The next morning was the day of the meeting with Princess Celestia. Tsarina Guzel wore a white peaked cap with a silver badge of an eagle and lion holding up the sun and matching top with her medals, "Let us be on our way,"


	7. Chapter 7

**My Little Pony: Soldier Side**

 **Chapter 7: Aces High! (Part 2)**

Over the Sea of Orel, a lone bomber was making it's patrols to make sure on their aircraft is in good working order. The newest bomber for the Imperial Orel Air Force is the Arkhangelsky AR-2. A fast tactical medium bomber, it can dive-bomb, keep up with it's fighter escort, and do tactical bombing on targets such as ships and cities.

It's three ShKAS machine guns in the nose, ventral, and dorsal turrets keep any pesky fighters away from shooting it out of the sky. The two pilots in the cockpit were Gav and Grigor, and the gunners are Georgi, Goriain, and Gennadi. Imperial Orel Air Force have the symbol of the eagle and lion holding up the sun on the tails and wings.

Genevieve saw something at sea, "Bomber-1, this is Eagle-1, I don't recognize that ship, over," said Genevieve,

"10-4, this is Bomber-1, what flags is she flying? Over," asked Gav via radio to the escort of two MIG-3 fighters,

"Not ones I recognize, wait...," Upon a closer look with binoculars, Gale noticed the flag, "she's Equestrian, heavy cruiser,"

"It is not even Hearth's Warming Eve yet, but we have many presents in the payload," joked Grigor, "alright Eagle Squadron, you ladies go in and attack the anti-aircraft and secondary batteries with the rockets, we will come in right behind you," he instructed to the fighter escort, "you ladies will distract the ship, we will make the kill,"

"Roger!" said Gale and Genevieve in unison, and moved down into a dive toward the cruiser. The heavy cruiser answered the door with 40mm Bofors guns shooting back at the Imperial fighter plans. Gale and Genevieve headed straight for them, and pressed down the guns, killing sailors and causing small explosions in the battery.

Puffs of smoke and shrapnel filled the skies above as the sailors aboard the cruiser were doing what they can to defend themselves from the air raid. Gale and Geneviève went in for a second attack with RS-82 rockets. With the anti-aircraft batteries destroyed, the 'Unicorn' was now helpless against the coming attack from the AR-2.

"да здравствует царица!" said the crew of the AR-2 bomber as it flew over the heavy cruiser 'Unicorn', and dropped it's payload of bombs,

The payload of ten 100kg bombs hit the ship, and broke it's back detonating the magazine, "The Unicorn is 10-7, good work ladies," radioed Gav,

"You see, ladies, you have to ask permission if you want something, if not...you suffer the consequences so my mother says," said Grigor, ever the joker,

"A strong woman your mother must be," said Gale as the two fighters and the bomber flew back to the base with some damage from enemy anti-aircraft guns. Thankfully, no one was hurt or killed in the bomber or in the fighters. Gale noticed something in the floating wreckage and oil, "hey, I see some survivors," she said in observation.

"Leave them," said Gav, "the notice went to the Navy, a ship will come and retrieve them," within an hour, the Imperial Navy heavy cruiser Gromoboi arrived, and pulled the sailors to safety. A pony has a better chance of survival if captured by the Griffon Kingdom soldiers or Imperial Orel soldiers than a griffon does in Equestrian hooves.

' _Oh Celestia, you know not of what you are facing, you have awoken a sleeping giant_ ' Grigor thought as the AR-2 landed at an air base.

It was a breath of fresh air that the griffons were earning victories, "And a one, and a two," Gale cringed as she pulled out some shrapnel,

"Just a little damage, you will be up in the air in no time," said the mechanic with a ready wrench and tool set, ready to fix up the warbird.

Over supper, Gale and Genevieve got distressing news from the front in the Griffon Kingdom, "Did you not hear?' asked a Griffon Kingdom exiled pilot at the table with a few of his gathered comrades, "these ponies will show no mercy, rumor has it they have what they call 'Cleansing Regiments'," murmuring began to fill around the table.

"I did not think ponies would do such a thing, these regiments attack villages while we go to fight, each victory we earn on the front maybe sweet, but there will be no home for us to return to," said another griffon, and sniffled thinking about his family, "thankfully, the queen is dispatching troops to defend all the villages outside Griffonstone,"

"Let's hope they hold the line, there are more ponies than there are griffons," said Genevieve, thinking about her family back home in Hawksbill,

"Numbers do not mean a thing, my dear," said Grigor, "these ponies not only have to face our guns, but the winter, no winter wrap-up for them,"

"I hope you're right," said the exiled griffon from Hawksbill. Meanwhile, a 'Cleansing Regiment' was marching in on a border town,

"Halt, we will rest here tonight, and attack at dawn," said the commander, while the soldiers were making tents and food and resting their weary hooves, they were being watched. The soldiers that were sent to defend the village sent scouts. A white stahlhelm peaked up from a tall snowbank at the soldiers making fires, and cooking supper,

The soldier made his way back to the village, "They'll be here by dawn tomorrow," he said to his commanding officer in the village. The soldiers moved into positions with a sniper position among hay bales in a nearby cart. Machine guns were hidden in windows, and on rooftops of buildings. This small band of soldiers was ready for an attack.

 **(The 'Unicorn' is modeled after USS Portland (CA-33) and Gromoboi is modeled after the 'Ansaldo Big Gun Cruiser Design for Russia' by Tzoli)**


	8. Chapter 8

**My Little Pony: Soldier Side**

 **Chapter 8: High Alert**

The Imperial Navy now had warships in her waters, patrolling for anyone else trying to invade their lands. The battleship Tsar Gorlov the First with his sister ships Lev and Grand Tsarina, and Gromoboi class cruisers Bogatyr and Aurora were some of the ships. Queen Galiana even sent warships from her aging, but stout navy out to the Sea of Orel.

The veteran battlecruisers Kaiserin and Konig Guto, and submarines U-139, U-140, and U-141 still proved they have muscle in their diesel engines and steam turbines. With upgrades to the secondary armament and anti-aircraft guns, these old battlecruisers proved they are still very formidable vessels despite being over twenty years old.

Equestrian ports and air bases were now targets for bombing by the air forces of the Griffon Kingdom and Orel since the Imperial Tsarina is supplying warplanes to Galiana's crippled air force. Now the Griffon Kingdom was fighting back with an ally in the Tsarina. Word soon came to Guzel's ear that the heavy cruiser 'Unicorn' was sunk.

"That is how you answer those that come unannounced," she said to her messenger while arming herself with a pistol and a beautiful straight sword called a Shpaga which is very skilled with as a fencer in her spare time, "I will be sure to bring up this matter with the princess," she said to the messenger from the navy, the sailor bowed and left.

That morning, Guzel arrived, "Your highness," said Tsarina Guzel, bowing

"Good to see you," said the Princess Celestia, Guzel looked less than thrilled,

Tsarina Guzel had come prepared with two Imperial Guards. The Imperial Guards wear a special cap called a 'Rogatywka' with nickeled metal edges on the leather visor with a wide leather chinstrap with a buckle. A dark blue band is separated from the square top with silver wire cord piping which also forms an "x" across the top of the cap.

Guards wear a tan jacket with brass buttons and leather belt. They carry the Mosin-Nagant 91/30 rifle, "Be careful," whispered a guard,

She nodded lightly to the guard whispering to her, "I do not like this either," she whispered back,

"I believe you made your greeting better known the other day," said the Tsarina, referring to the Equestrian heavy cruiser 'Unicorn' that was sunk by the Imperial Air Force over the Sea of Orel. The Tsarina was not one to 'beat around the bush' as some might say. If there is a problem or a situation of sorts, she sees to the matter immediately.

"Then we can skip the pleasantries since you know of my intentions, I know you are training exiled pilots, and supplying the Griffon Kingdom with warplanes, it is not wise to stand against me," explained Princess Celestia, and smirked a smile seeing the sword at Guzel's side, "that is a beautiful sword you have, I will like to see it laid at my hooves,"

"I recall your meeting with Princess Ghislaine, strong and beautiful she is, I do not approve of your intentions to expand your kingdom through genocidal means, we fly the same skies, breathe the same air, and walk the same earth, I see no difference between you and me, Celestia," stated the Tsarina with a hand on the pommel of her royal sword.

"That's Princess Celestia to you, Guzel," reminded the alicorn to the snow white griffon,

"You do not deserve such a title, not with all the blood on your hooves," Guzel snarled

Princess Celestia smirked, "Brave words, let's see you back them up," Princess Celestia challenged, "I believe this meeting is adjourned, seeing that you have...fervently made your decision," the Tsarina bowed to the Princess somewhat nonchalantly, and left with her two guards back to Orel, "so you have chosen death?" she said watching her leave,

Should the Royal Equestrian Navy get passed the naval blockade, batteries of 180mm MB-2 coast guns protect the coasts in reinforced concrete bunkers and walls. In the Griffon Kingdom, it's veteran fleet of Royalist warships from the Griffon Civil War were still going strong in their age. The old fleet was ready to flex it's naval might against Equestria.

The commander of the battlecruiser Kaiserin was Gena Falke, "Will they come?" asked the helms-griffon,

"In time...," she said, keeping calm and looking out at the sea with her binoculars.

The battlecruisers were sent back to defend the coast of the Griffon Kingdom, and the new battleships were sent to the blockade in the Sea of Orel, _'I heard the meeting with Princess Celestia and the Tsarina went rather smoothly'_ she thought, lowering her binoculars, letting them dangle at her chest, "We have heading, we go north to Orel,"

"Aye, Admiral!" said the helms-griffon, and the old battlecruisers Kaiserin and Konig Guto arrived in the Griffon Sea. The 14 inch gun battleships of the Monschau class were also present to defend the coast against Equestria's aggression. Once in the Sea of Orel, Gena had her scout seaplane make a patrol for any ships like submarines or destroyers.

"Impressive, so mighty," said Galinka, an approving smile slowly forming on her beak, Admiral of the Tsar Gorov the First, seeing the old might of the Griffon Kingdom's Navy. Sailors from the 16 inch gun Imperial Orel battleship went to see the newest vessels. Admiral Falke unsheathed her dress sword from her side, and saluted her allied comrades.

"да здравствует царица!" cheered the imperial sailors from the deck of the allied warship

"Lang lebe die Königin!" called back the Griffon Kingdom sailors, and officers on deck. The sailors kept a watchful, looking out for the enemy. Submarines, destroyers, light and heavy cruisers patrolled the waters. The old warships still had the ram bow and steam turbines. Now they will be ready to fire their heavy guns in anger for the very first time.


	9. Chapter 9

**My Little Pony: Soldier Side**

 **Chapter 9: Uprising**

Meanwhile in the small border village, soldiers instructed civilians to stay calm and hide in their basements while they resisted the ponies. Fresh snow began to fall from the grey skies as a Equestrian M9 Half-Track pulled into the village. From the side badges on the upper arms of their uniform of a dagger stabbing a heart. This is a Cleansing Regiment.

"Search the village, if you find any catbirds, bring them to me and we will deal with them accordingly," said the commanding officer armed with a Colt M1911. The soldier saluted his officer, and took a group of soldiers. The Griffons kept as quiet as mice as the soldiers moved through the village. Hiding civilian mothers and fathers calmed their children.

Their weapons were loaded, and they kept calm as the enemy moved through the village. The commanding officer of the village soldiers is a golden eagle-lion griffon with black talons named Gunner. A tactically savvy officer known for being handsome and clever, he is Princess Ghislaine's cousin, and he had a plan for these unprepared pony soldiers.

"There's nothing here, sir, the village is empty," reported a soldier to his commander,

"Keep searching, make no mistake, the enemy's in this village...somewhere," replied the commander,

The pony soldiers set up base at the fountain in the center of the village. There were thirty soldiers in this group that came into the village, and fewer than twenty stationed griffon soldiers laying in wait for Gunner's orders. A couple soldiers guarded the half-track at the war-damaged fountain, smoking their cigarettes and talking about their homes.

The walls in some parts of the village were decorated with graffiti with statements telling Celestia to get out of the kingdom, and praising Queen Galiana and Tsarina Guzel. One of the soldiers laying in wait was armed with a Panzerfaust 250M anti-tank rocket. The soldiers came back to base, and reported to their officer. This is Gunner's plan for them.

He waited for the square to fill up with soldiers from the regiment. As ordered by Gunner, she slowly emerged with her weapon from the broken window of a bakery unnoticed by the enemy, and fired her weapon at the half-track. It was a direct hit on the engine. The M9 half-track exploded killing ponies, and sending pieces of shrapnel in all directions.

"Get out of range!" called out the stallion commander, until he was shot in the head by a sniper,

"Where are they?!" yelled another solder before he too as picked off by the sniper.

The ponies scattered in all directions, and being picked off by rifle-griffons or were mowed down by hidden machine gun nests. The ponies were not prepared for this kind of resistance, but these tactics proved key in defending villages from these specialized killing regiments. The smoke from the wrecked half-track mixed with cries from the wounded

One soldier among the dead had his intestines spayed out of his chest, and resting in a pool of his blood. His head rested on the rubber tracks of the wreck, and blood dripped from his chin. His comrades were all dead now. He looked up at Gunner, and spat out blood uttering his final request to the enemy, "Shoot...me," he said as his vision blurred,

"Only to end your suffering," said Gunner, his voice reflecting his pity for the pony soldier, and shot the pony with his Walther Model 6 pistol. There is no saving the stallion in the condition he was in. His wounds were too great. The other griffon soldiers emerged from hidden positions in the village, "gather the dead, we will bury them away from here,"

"Yes, major!" said a griffon named Gloria whom fired the first shot to start the planned ambush,

The villagers were thankful for the soldiers stationed to defend them. These griffons did not ask for payment or special favors from the villagers. In fact, some of the village she-griffons have asked some of the tercel soldiers to marry them. The Major turned down any offers, "No, no, I am sorry, I am already married, I have a wife waiting for me,"

That is only a half-truth that he would tell the young griffons that offered themselves to him. Once upon a time, Gunner had a beautiful wife named Gina whom also served in the army. A beautiful golden saker-lioness griffon, she was the love of his life. That all changed when Equestria attacked the southern border. She was on the frontlines with him.

His life changed forever in an instant, Gina was moving soldiers from one side of the line to reinforce another. To his horror, Gina took a direct hit from an artillery shell. Fueled by sadness and rage, he picked up an MG39Rh machine gun and defended a section of the line by himself even though the ponies eventually broke through the border.

"Major, I have been meaning to ask you this...but do you hate ponies?" she asked like a young soldier would,

Gunner lightly shook his head 'no' to her, "I do not...hate the enemy, the one thing I want to see is Celestia see this war with her own eyes, and see the carnage that her forces have done to our kind, have her see that what she is doing is wrong, maybe then it will stop the bombs, and stop the shells raining from the sky," the Major said to the private,

Suddenly there came a distant rumble of engines from outside the village. A Panzer Division with Gilda and Greta at the helm of a GW Panther, "Major Gunner, good to see you," said Gilda, "I got news for you from the Northern Front, The Kingdom of Orel has joined the war on our side, the Tsarina will be sending troops and tanks in the coming months,"


	10. Chapter 10

**My Little Pony: Soldier's Side**

 **Chapter 10: Griffons in Uniform**

 **Griffon Kingdom Royal Army**

 **Motto: 'Ductus Exemplo'**

Head of Command: Queen Galiana I of Griffonstone

Languages: German and Dutch

Helmets: M42 Stahlhelm (other soldiers wear the M35 Stahlhelm)

Headgear: M34 Crusher Cap (worn by Officers)

Rifles: M1906 Luger Rifle (carries an eight-round clip in the magazine instead of five)

Ammuntion: 9mm Parabellum, 7.92x57mm Mauser, 20×138mmB Long Solothurn, 7.92×33mm Kurz

Submachine Gun: MP40

Assault Rifles: StG45 Kurz (used by Paratroopers, later used by police after the war)

General Purpose Machine Gun: MG39Rh

Bayonet: K98 bayonet

Rifle Grenade: K98 grenade launcher

Knife: IM42 (Infanteriemesser 1942)

Sword: F.W Holler Degen sword (often a 'dress sword', there are officers that are trained swords-griffons)

Pistols (Officer's Sidearms): Walther Model 6, Walther P38

Standard Uniform: Collared grey jacket with black buttons, black leather belt with steel buckle. In the winter, the soldier wears a parka made of wool and rabbit fur, and the helmet has white canvas. The spring uniform consists of a collared green-grey jacket and helmet. The backpack includes blankets, rations, mess kit, and entrenching tool.

Rations: 700g of bread (fresh bread is popular. Other bread products in cans, cartons, paper wrapping are options), 173 grams of meats, cheese, fish or eggs (fresh sausage or salami is popular. However cheese spread, canned meat or fish are options), 45g of milk, 19g of spices, 9g of coffee or tea, 60 grams of fat and bread spreads, and 40g of sugar.

Grenades: Model 1943 Stielhandgranate, Model 1939 Eihandgranate

Mines: Si-35 (most widely used mine for the Kingdom)

Portable Anti-Tank Weapons: Panzerfaust 250 anti-tank rocket launcher, Solothurn S18/1000 anti-tank rifle

Light Anti-Tank Guns: 5cm Pak 38, 7.5cm Pak 40

Heavy Anti-Tank Guns: 8.8 cm Pak 43

Light Anti-Aircraft Guns: Oerlikon GDF, 2cm FlaK30/38

Medium Ant-Aircraft Guns: 5cm FlaK41

Heavy Anti-Aircraft Guns: 8.8 cm FlaK18/36/37/41 (also used as an anti-tank gun)

Light Tank: Panzer II Ausf. D (a modified Panzer II Ausf. D to allow the mounting of a shorter-barrel 7.5cm KwK L/48 gun with muzzle-break)

Medium Tank: Indien-Panzer (sometimes called the 'Panzerkampfwagen Jaguar')

Tank Destroyer: Jagdpanther (the 10.5cm gun from the Dicker Max)

Armored Personnel Carrier: Gepanzerter Mannschaftstransportwagen Kätzchen (VK 5.01) (Used as an artillery tractor and armored utility vehicle)

Half-Tracks: Sdkfz. 251 (also functions as an armored personnel carrier)

Armored Cars: SdKfz 234/2 Puma

Light Howitzer: 10.5 cm leichte Feldhaubitze L.F.H. 18/40

Heavy-Medium Howitzer: schwere Feldhaubitze 15 cm sFH 18

Light Field Gun: 7.5 cm FK 38

Heavy Field Gun: 10.5 cm schwere Kanone 18/40

Mortar: kz 8 cm GrW 42

Rockets: Nebelwerfer, Wurfrahmen 40 (often mounted on a Sdkfz. 251)

Self-Propelled Artillery: GeschutzWagen (G.W) Panther (has artillery options between the 15 cm sFH 18 or 10.5 cm schwere Kanone 18/40)

 **Imperial Army of Orel**

 **Motto: 'Ad Honorem'**

Head: Tsarina Guzel I of Yastreb

Languages: Russian, Ukrainian, Polish

Headgear: M24 Field Visor Cap (Worn by soldiers and officers, officers wear the Two-headed Golden Eagle of Orel is front and center)

Rifles: Tokarev SVT-40 (standard rifle) Mosin-Nagant 91/30 (used by Royal Guards)

Ammunition: 7x62(TT), 7.62X39mm, 7.62x54mmR, 14.5x114mm, 12.7x108mm

Submachine Gun: PPS-43 (most mass-produced weapon of the war)

Assault Rifle: Prilutsky 1944 (used by Airborne Troops and Imperial Orel Sailors)

Light Machine Gun: Degtyaryov KB-P-180

Medium Machine Gun: SG-43

Heavy Machine Gun: KPV 14.5mm

Bayonets: SVT-40 bayonet, Mosin Nagant 91/30 Spike Bayonet

Rifle Grenade: VG-44/45 rifle grenade launcher

Knives: 'Finka' knife

Sword: Shpaga (An imperial dress sword used by all of the Imperial Military Branches)

Pistol: Baltiets Model 1942

Uniform: the Imperial Army of Orel soldier wears a tan-colored jacket with black buttons and a brown leather belt. In winter, they have a special white version of the M24 Field Visor Cap with ear flaps, and wool insides to keep warm. They also wear woolen jackets scarves, and gloves. The pack includes blankets, rations, mess kit, and entrenching tool.

Rations: 6 packs of crackers ('Army Loaves'), 2 250g cans of meat and vegetables, barley porridge, boiled buckwheat or rice with beef, 1 100g can of liver pate or sausage stuffing, 1 250g can of stewed beef, 2 packs of tea with sugar, and 2 packs of freeze dried coffee. Like Griffon Kingdom Army rations, this ration will keep a soldier fed for 24 hrs.

Grenades: F1 'Limonka' grenade

Mines: PMN mine (the most used landmine by Orel during the war)

Light Anti-Tank Guns: 45 mm anti-tank gun M1942 (M-42)

Heavy Anti-Tank Guns: 100 mm field gun M1944 (BS-3)

Portable Anti-Tank Weapons: RPG-1M (an improved RPG-1 with a redesigned warhead similar to an RPG-16), PTR Grishelya I. and G. Gulin M1936 anti-tank rifle,

Light Anti-Aircraft Guns: 25 mm automatic air defense gun M1940 (72-K)

Medium Anti-Aircraft Guns: 45 mm anti-aircraft gun (21-K)

Heavy Anti-Aircraft Guns: 130 mm air defense gun KS-30

Light Tank: T-46 (further modified with a 76mm gun, and a sloped armor turret)

Medium Tank: T-44-100 (no side plates)

Tank Destroyer: SU-100M1, SU-122-44

Army Trucks: ZIS-151

Armored Cars: BA-64

Armored Personnel Carrier: T34-T ARV (used as an APC, artillery tractor, and armored utility vehicle)

Light Howitzer: 122 mm howitzer M1938 (M-30)

Heavy Howitzer: 152 mm howitzer-gun M1937 (ML-20)

Light Field Gun: 76-mm divisional gun M1942 (ZiS-3)

Self-Propelled Guns: SU-152M1 (a SU-100M1 tank destroyer fitted with an 152mm howitzer-gun.)

Medium Field Gun: 107 mm divisional gun M1940 (M-60)

Heavy Field Gun: 180mm S-23

Mortar: 82-BM-37

Rockets: BM-24-12 Katyusha


	11. Chapter 11

**My Little Pony: Soldier's Side**

 **Chapter 11: Song of War**

Many of these soldiers had lost family and friends to Equestria's wrath on the Griffon Kingdom. With their memories in their hearts, they fight on. These griffons from the Griffon Kingdom and Orel do not know surrender nor retreat. They are good soldiers, but behind every soldier still beats a mortal heart. They kill not for the pleasure of killing.

Relief troops had come to the village with the Panzer Divisions. They are a mix of Griffon Kingdom troops and Orel troops. Under the command of a Orel griffon named Major Giulia, Gunner was given his orders from the Queen, "You are to move out with the armored divisions to Singvogel, you will be rewarded for your bravery so says the Queen,"

"If anyone is to be rewarded for their bravery, it is not me, it is my own troops," said Major Gunner, looking back at his brave tercel and she-griffon soldiers,

"Ever the humble you are, Major Gunner," said Major Giulia, and the two commanders saluted each other. Major Gunner looked to his troops, and nodded,

"We have our orders, we are moving out," said Major Gunner, "gather your belongings, we march at noontime," amid the rumble of armored vehicles, Major Gunner's twenty troops were now on the march, "why do we march with you lot?" he asked semi-rhetorically as he knew they were needed at the front to further bolster the numbers.

"The armored divisions need infantry support to help reinforce the lines, pony tanks had been spotting heading to Singvogel village," replied Greta, the griffons used old trails once used during the First Griffon War to move their supplies and troops to the field. With the thought of that wounded pony and his troops, Gunner knew an old song.

 **The road is long**  
 **With many a winding turn**  
 **That leads us to who knows where**  
 **Who knows where**  
 **But I'm strong**  
 **Strong enough to carry him**  
 **He ain't heavy, he's my brother**

 **So on we go**  
 **His welfare is of my concern**  
 **No burden is he to bear**  
 **We'll get there**

 **For I know**  
 **He would not encumber me**  
 **He ain't heavy, he's my brother**

 **If I'm laden at all**  
 **I'm laden with sadness**  
 **That everyone's heart**  
 **Isn't filled with the gladness**  
 **Of love for one another**

 **It's a long, long road**  
 **From which…**

 **It's a long, long road**  
 **From which there is no return**  
 **While we're on the way to there**  
 **Why not share**

 **And the load**  
 **Doesn't weigh me down at all**  
 **He ain't heavy he's my brother**

 **He's my brother**  
 **He ain't heavy, he's my brother, he ain't heavy**

The other griffon troops sang with him as well. They knew the heavy burden they carried, and the purpose they carry in their rifles. Griffons like Gilda and Greta teared up and embraced as they marched to the field. Pony soldiers that set up an ambush heard the singing voice of Major Gunner **(Helmut Lotti)** , and came out from hiding.

They lowered their rifles to the troops. They let them go. The eyes of Gloria met with a mare soldier, and they nodded to each other as the pony soldier saluted. Gloria saluted back, and marched alongside her comrades and carrying her Panzerfaust 250M on her shoulder. It was a fifty mile march to Singvogel, and the troops needed a rest.

With campfires going, the troops rested and opened up their rations, "I saw something in that mare's eyes," Gloria said to Major Gunner,

"What did you see?" he asked, spreading liverwurst on a hartkek, and eating it. Liverwurst is one of Major Gunner's favorite foods.

"A realization, that there's no point in continuing this war," said Gloria and smirked a smile, "thanks in part to your talents as a singer, I think you should pursue such a career when the war ends, and I know it will," Gloria is a kestrel-grey lioness griffon. She once worked at a bank, and joined up in the armed forces once war had been declared.

"It will take time, but the carnage of the frontlines will be told in Equestria when soldiers go on leave, the stories they tell and the stories we tell will plant the seeds of peace and silence the guns," said Major Gunner looking up at the moon, "it may not be today, but it will happen, someday," he said with a sigh and a hopeful grin on his beak.

"It saddens me that it was my beat friend that taught me friendship, now they close the door in our beaks," said Gilda sadly, looking over the engine,

One of the soldiers functioning as one of the cooks came around with food: erbswurst mixed with bacon and sausage, "This looks like vomit," grimaced Greta,

"It tastes better than it looks, take my word for it," said Gloria to the chuckles of the other soldiers gathered around the fires. The food is good for the soldiers as is the conversation by the fire. With coffee and sweet biscuits for late night snacks, the atmosphere was as warm as the campfire. Doppelkeks with are very popular ration snacks.

When they enter a ruined village, soldiers give their cookies to hatchlings. The smiles on their beaks gladden the hearts of soldiers passing through. Their regular food rations went to the families of said hatchlings. In return, they got places to stay and provisions for their packs. Pony propaganda said griffon food is so bad it could turn a rat sick.

Major Gunner pulled out his sleeping bag, and could hear the artillery shells exploding in the distance, "No rest for the weary indeed," he sighed,

"Still sir, tomorrow is another day," said Gloria, and turned over in her sleeping bag and resting near the fire, "good night, Major"


	12. Chapter 12

**My Little Pony: Soldier's Side**

 **Chapter 12: The End is Near**

"So long as a griffon still breathes, this war will continue," Princess Celestia once said to her military commanders. Meanwhile in a Griffon Kingdom ravaged by the alicorn princess, Gabby was gathering water from a nearby creek. Spring had arrived in the Griffon Kingdom, but Gabby seemed to notice that the river began to flow red with blood.

Gabby looked off in the near distance, and saw Celestia's wrath on the griffons. A dozen bodies laid in the creek facedown. One had her eyes staring up at the sun, her beak slightly agape and a bullet hole in the head. Gabby was quick to run back to tell her Princess Ghislaine what she saw, "Shh...calm down Gabby, take me to where you saw them"

Gabby nodded, and took her to the spot in the creek, "Looks like an ambush," said Gretchen, kneeling down to close the dead soldier's eyes.

Gabby sniffled while warmly hugging Princess Ghislaine, "There is a village not far from here, these could have been reinforcements," said Ghislaine,

Suddenly, the griffons smelled petrol and smoke off in the distance, they followed and came across a horrifying discovery. There was a village, but the village was no more. It had been burned to the ground. It did not matter to the ponies who they killed as long as they are griffons. They came across a pit outside the village. It was filled with bodies.

The smell of petrol and burnt flesh came from the pit. The bodies of the villagers had been burned. Flames still flickered from the pit of the burned and mangled bodies of the dead. They picked up the bodies of the griffon soldiers from the creek, and buried them in the pit with the villagers, "Rest well...for you will not be forgotten," said Ghislaine.

"Not every pony in Equestria is like this, I would know," said Gabby, putting in a makeshift grave marker with branches,

"So would I," said Gretchen in relation, "In time, it won't be just us asking for an end to the war, but Celestia's own ponies,"

Princess Ghislaine nodded in agreement to their statements, "Come now, we must get moving before nightfall," said the griffon princess, Queen Galiana was doing all she can to convince Princess Celestia to end the war, but the alicorn princess refused. Not even as bombs rained down from the skies and shells from naval guns hammered her lands.

Ports and factories were destroyed. Like ants to an elephant, the Royal Griffon Kingdom and Imperial Orel naval forces firmly held their ground against the might of Equestria's navy. The two kingdoms of the griffons were wary to test the might of the Equestrian Navy, but the sinking of the heavy cruiser 'Unicorn' instilled confidence in their sailors.

Still, Celestia refused to end the war, even while the tide was turning, "Do you hear the stories the soldiers tell?" asked Flash Blade,

"This war is a lost cause, the griffons from both kingdoms, and even the kingdom itself is against us, we cannot win," she further added,

The defeats were beginning to have an effect on Celestia, and the genocidal tactics were only strengthening the griffons will to fight and resist. It is said the winter claimed more lives than actual battle. During the course of the invasion, The Equestrian Army suffered defeats at Kings Run and Hawksbill Ridge, and the Siege of the River Guto Fortress.

"To think that I called griffons inferior to ponies, what a fool I must have been," Princess Celestia said, walking up toward a castle window looking toward the Griffon Kingdom, "those griffons, brave fighting griffons, they must see me as a monster now, they may not forgive me for my crimes, but...the time is now, to settle for peace," she concluded,

"I'll send for an escort to go with you to the Griffon Kingdoms," said Shining Armor, the Head of the Royal Guard,

"No...I would rather have the Queen and Tsarina meet me here, send messengers to Lev and Griffonstone, hopefully they won't kill them," said Celestia,

Meanwhile in the Griffon Kingdom, Gabby, Princess Ghislaine, and Gretchen were on the move. Hearing the rumble of engines, they got off the trail. Ghislaine looked through the leaves of a bush to find Panzer Divisions moving along with infantry, and among them was Major Gunner, "Cousin Gunner!" said Ghislaine with joy that her family is alive.

"Praise to the Queen, you are still alive," said Gunner as the two hugged a warm embrace between family. To the 'awws' of the troops, they broke away and saluted, "we are moving out to Singvogel, word has it that there is a massive buildup of Equestrian armor not far from there," explained the Major, "this maybe the final push that we need"

"Gilda...Greta, good to see you my good friends," said Princess Ghislaine to two of the four in a crew of a GW Panther,

"It's good to see you're still alive, Your Majesty, Princess Celestia should take notes on how a real princess fights," said Gilda from the gun shield,

A major from the Imperial Orel Army came to see what was going on, and smiled warmly to the battle-tested princess, "So...you are Princess Ghislaine De Falkeland? It is truly an honor to meet you, I am Major Giulia of the Imperial Orel Army," said the golden eagle-lioness griffon, "take my word as the truth, we need all the help we can get,"

Royal Griffon and Orel soldiers with rifles, machine guns, anti-tank rockets and anti-tank rifles marched with T-44-100 and Indien-Panzer tanks, GW Panther and SU152M1 self-propelled guns, and Jagdpanther and SU100M1 tank hunters. If they got tired on the march, they hitched a ride on the side of the tank. The final battle was about to begin.


	13. Chapter 13

**My Little Pony: Soldier's Side**

 **Chapter 13: No Bullets Fly (Sabaton)**

Ask a veteran pilot, and they will tell you the war in the air is as murderous as the war on the ground. Yet from the carnage came an incident that is as much truth as it is legend. Two pilots, Genevieve and Gale, led a squadron to intercept a squadron of Equestrian B-17s looking to bomb the city of Lev, and teach the Kingdom of Orel a lesson.

Of course, the B-17s were not traveling alone, "Breaker, breaker, we got Mustangs, gotta half dozen eggs in this basket," radioed Gale,

"10-4, Gale, watch your tails, everybirdy," said Genevieve, seeing they had been spotted in the air, and the squadron of ten MIG-3 fighters flew in take on the 'Flying Porcupines'. Half the squadron broke off to distract the bomber escort, while the other moved in on the bombers. The skies began to fill with bullets and the rattle of aircraft machine guns.

Engines roared. The sound of bullets racing through the cold air five miles above two kingdoms at war. A fight pilot from Gale's squadron had been shot down, and proved to her enemies that she was not out of the fight. The wing of her fighter had been shot off, and the engine burning. As she went down, she crashed her plane into the wing of a B-17.

The bomber turned turtle in the air, and landed on top of another, and they both exploded, "Well done, rest now, sister," radioed Genevieve

There was little time to grieve the loss of a pilot. The MIG-3 fighters evaded bullets with skill in handling their aircraft, and agility as the escort was easily tricked into leaving the bombers as sitting ducks. Like a pack of wolves, the Royal Griffon Air Force pilots were picking off the B-17 bombers one by one, with burning wrecks crashing into the fields.

Flak began to fill the skies with puffs of black smoke and shrapnel coming from the exploding shells. Genevieve and Gale each shot down two bombers, yet the squadron was still flying straight to the Griffon Kingdom city of Kingstown. The little village on the River Guto was bombed. The target on the river was one of the Griffon Kingdom's old steel mills.

The griffons had lost three out of ten fighters in their squadron, three too many. Yet by some grace from above, there was a B-17 bomber still flying. The tail had been shredded by 20mm cannons. The bomber seemed out of ammunition to defend itself. The crew were wounded or dead as the pilots could see through the windows and the bullet holes.

"That bomber is still flying? That's a miracle," radioed Gale, seeing the bomber crew were scared to the bone, "what should we do?" she asked,

The B-17, named 'Wing Clipper', looked to see the two enemy fighters escorting them out of harms way. They were shocked to see the chivalry of the pilots helping them even though they are the enemy. One of the pilots in the cockpit was an earth pony named Silver Wing. Once out of harms way, Gale and Genevieve lifted up their goggles to them.

Their breathing masks covered their beaks, and they saluted to them before departing back to their base. If they had shot down the bomber, they both would have earned the Cross of Valor, _'There are things in this world more precious than a medal, go...brave ponies, go tell all of Equestria what you have seen'_ thought Gale watching the B-17 leave.

These pilots helped an enemy out of the kill zone, and the bomber went back to it's base in Equestria. Their ancestors would have deemed them worthy of the title 'Knights of the Air'. So many pilots, brave pilots, on all sides fought and died for their lands. It is a very common occurrence that your friend is there in the morning, but not the afternoon.

The last thing the pilots did before going back to base was point to Silver Wing the direction toward the Crystal Empire. Once back at the base, their planes were rearmed and refueled after a failed mission to stop the squadron of bombers from bombing Kingstown. Luckily, the civilians in Kingstown made it to the air raid shelters before the bombs fell.

"I just could not do it, Gale," said Genevieve having supper with Gale and the squadron at the base, "I could see the fear in their eyes, their helplessness,"

"Neither could I, you did the right thing, Genevieve," said Gale, the cook was coming around with a pot of kale stew with sausage and potatoes. Gale recalled seeing a pony that couldn't use his hoofs, the other had his unicorn horn shot off, and half the guns were unusable, and all the gunners were dead. It seemed that chivalry was not dead in wartime.

"I hope they made it home," said Genevieve, and the rest of the evening was filled with food, tales from the other pilots. Genevieve looked up at the sky painted with stars, _'If I ever settle down and raise up a family, I will tell this story, I'm sure that pilot will tell this story to his fillies and colts as well, I hope he survives the war,'_ Genevieve thought,

"Come on, Genevieve, it's almost lights out!" called out Gale from the base barracks. Genevieve looked up at the night sky one last time before going in.

The war was nearing it's end. In Equestria, the war was taking it's toll on Princess Celestia and felt it was time to settle for terms. Her dream of conquering the Griffon Kingdom had all but vanished. Her hooves are stained with the blood of millions, both pony and griffon, soldier and civilian, "Get this message to all commanders in the field...cease fire,"


	14. Chapter 14

**My Little Pony: Soldier's Side**

 **Chapter 14: Battle Cry**

The enlisted griffons in the ground forces say, 'follow the tanks, they'll lead the way'. Princess Ghislaine and Gabby had made it to Gilda and Greta. Now it was time for the final push to get the ponies out of the Kingdom. With assistance on the ground from Imperial Armored Divisions from Orel, this final push would not be without it's consequences.

Moving from foxhole to foxhole to see to the griffons, she could see the fear in their eyes. No doubt, she was afraid too. She looked at her pocket watch to see the time, and put it back in her jacket pocket. SU-152M1 self-propelled howitzer-guns and GW Panther self-propelled guns and howitzers were loading as were the field artillery. The order came,

"Feuer!" blasted Gilda,

"Зададим им жару!" cried Giulia

Soldiers like Gretchen and Galena covered their ears under their helmets though they were a distance away from the battery. The shells hammered the ground and sent bits of earth and shrapnel into the air. Their job is to soften up the Equestrian Lines that were only nearly a hundred yards ahead. The griffons kept their heads down in their foxholes.

At 6:10 in the morning the next day, the dust had settled. Ponies still moved about from foxhole to foxhole having survived the shelling from the allied guns. The griffons from the Griffon Kingdom and Orel peeked up to see what was left of the ponies for them to fight. Princess Ghislaine knew this was it, and that the casualties will be high today.

"Befestige bajonette," she ordered to her soldiers,

"исправить штыки," translated Giulia to her comrades,

Bayonets were attached to the ends of the barrels of Luger Rifles and SVT-40s. With rifles pointed at the enemy from their foxholes, Ghislaine saw her first target peeking over a bush, with four shots from her P38 she killed the stallion, and the one behind. The MG-39Rh and KB-P-180 machine guns rattled off giving fire support to the attacking troops.

This was only one small area of the map they were attacking, but they were the first to start the push into the Equestrian Lines. Two more pony soldiers fell like fallen timbers to the supporting gunfire. The battle cries of hundreds of griffons echoes as they charged from their foxholes. Soon three Indien-Panzer and three T-44-100 tanks joined in the fray

"They're-UGH!" radioed a pony only to be killed by Gabby.

The tanks moved forward to spearhead the attack. Ghislaine killed two with her Walther P38 while two of her comrades fell in the charge. Giulia also notched a couple kills with her Baltiets 1942 pistol, while one of her comrades was shot in the head by returning fire from the ponies. Gloria fired her Panzerfaust 250, sending a pony flying from the blast.

The pony in the way of the blast was sent flying over a boulder. The griffons ran their enemies through with bayonets, and smacked them aside with rifle stocks. The machine guns were moving in behind the infantry and armored divisions and providing the support they need moving on the battlefield. The word from the radio pony reached the lines.

"Hold the lines!" ordered a stallion officer,

"Filthy catbirds!" blasted one soldier,

The ponies dug in, and were ready for a fight. What the radio-pony did not tell them was what was leading the offensive on their lines, "Tanks!" cried out a pony soldier, but it was too late. Browning M2 .50 bullets bounced off the armor as the group of Orel and Royal Griffon Panzer Divisions bulldozed through the lines, firing shells into the foxholes.

The shells killed ponies with blasts and shrapnel, but an unfortunate one was completely vaporized. One poor soul tripped over a tree root, and was ran over by a T-44-100. A bazooka team armed with an M9A1 was looking to aim at the coming tanks, but Giulia picked them off with her pistol starting with the loader then the shooter with headshots.

Giulia heard a Browning M2, "Pillbox! Bring up the rocket!" she yelled,

"Roger!" said a griffon named Galya,

Galya was an Orel griffon armed with the infamous RPG-1M. The Browning M2 machine gun was cutting down griffon soldiers, laughing at the griffons and their futile attempt to take the slope with words made of hot lead. With a loaded rocket launcher, and aiming down the sight, Galya fired her weapon and the machine gun pillbox ceased it's cackling.

The griffons climbed on the tanks and self-propelled guns, cheering as the ponies retreated. The griffons took the slope. The sweetness of victory did not last long. The grounds leading to the pony fortifications were littered with the dead and wounded. One griffon had a fatal head wound from shrapnel, her splattered brains looked like the roe of a fish.

"Such is the price of war," said Gunner,

"Will ponies see the error of their ways? Only time will tell," said Giulia,

Meanwhile, Princess Ghislaine was helping the field nurses with the wounded, some were more severe than others. One soldier Princess Ghislaine was trying to hold down had the top of his beak shot off by a shell. His screams echoed through the camps as nurses were holding back the spurting blood. The bleeding stopped. He was soon under control.

There was a bloody stump where his beak once was. Ghislaine put a hand on his shoulder, and he looked into her eyes, "I am going to help you," she said quietly, she picked up the branch of a hardwood tree and began to carve. For hours, she worked carving and smoothening it out to shape for the soldier. Using old helmet straps, she put it on him.

It fit just right until he can get prosthetic one at a hospital, "There, all better,"


	15. Chapter 15

**My Little Pony: Soldier's Side**

 **Chapter 15: One Tin Soldier**

It was a war so brutal that not even Discord would meddle in these affairs. A war that nearly saw the end of the griffon species. The number of griffons who perished in combat and civilian deaths may never be known. Still there was a sense of calm after the Battle of the Ridge. A peaceful silence came over the soldiers resting after the battle.

The shells still echoed on other fronts in the distance. Soldiers from the Griffon Kingdom and Orel tried to keep hope alive by talking about their families and homes that hopefully still waited for them with the war nearing it's end. Amid the campfires on the ridge, their shared food and coffee together. Not even the most heartless would attack.

It is Hearth's Warming Eve after all. From the snow-covered bushes, a small squad of pony soldiers looked ready to ambush the allied griffons. They had a chance to kill a griffon princess too. With a headshot on the princess in his sights, his comrade touched his wing. He turned to him to see the soldier shake his head lightly. It was just wrong.

The officer turned to his squad of ten. They didn't want to fight anymore. There was no point anymore. The griffon was a steadfast and worthy opponent that stood up to the might of Equestria, and won. Princess Ghislaine, Major Giulia and Major Gunner heard the sound of rustling bushes, and saw the ponies emerging and dropping their weapons.

Gilda and Greta looked ready to give the ponies a good beating, "-Stop-," snapped Princess Ghislaine to the surprise of Gilda and Greta, speaking her native German, "-Let them be, look in their eyes, can you not see that they know what they are doing is wrong?-" she asked, the two griffons pulled back with unconvinced scowls on their beaks.

"Thank you," said one of the soldiers, a young mare GI named Valiant Charge,

"You are most welcome," said Gabby, hoping her cheerfulness could bring a smile to them,

"I don't know if you understand us but...we no fight, we don't want to fight," said the officer,

"Why does everybirdy assume that we do not speak English?" Major Gunner jested,

"Give the ponies a break, it is a holiday after all, come now," said Major Giulia offering a seat,

"Yes, come and sit with us, and keep warm with us," said Ghislaine, and the ponies took the offer,

"And we have plenty of food too," offered out Gretchen,

The griffons gave the ponies hot cocoa, and bread with honey, jam, or salted butter. The ponies, in return, offered the griffons Hearth's Warming cookies from their families. It was a night of peace and joy amid the closing of the chaos of war. This was a sign of things to come, and a future that looks brighter for all species for a better world.

While talking to the ponies and hearing the stories they tell, they too had families waiting for to come home from the war. Many pony soldiers were just like them, not like the sadistic 'Cleansing Regiments'. Many ponies did not want to fight in this war, and did not want to be a part of the extermination of a species that was no different to them.

Princess Ghislaine sighed with a grin to their guests, "It is good to see that there is goodness in ponies, I never had any doubts about that," she said to the officer in command of the ponies, a stallion named Purple Heart. A flute began to play and then came the strumming of an acoustic guitar, and the singing began with Gabby and Gretchen.

It was an old folk song often sung by mothers to their chicks in the nest. This song has different interpretations. Some sing it is a song of peace, while others say the song tells the tale about how Griffonstone got it's name. Most Pegasi know the old song as well. The beautiful singing voices of Gretchen and Gabby lifted their spirits that night.

The ponies soon joined in with Purple Heart singing first to try and get his pony soldiers to do their part. They were a little hesitant at first, but the singing voices of Gabby and Gretchen helped the ponies to find their voices on this most cold of winter nights. It goes to show that even an old folk song can still remain relevant in the modern times.

 **Listen children to a story**  
 **That was written long ago,**  
 **'bout a kingdom on a mountain**  
 **And the valley folk below.**  
 **On the mountain was a treasure**  
 **Hidden deep beneath a stone,**  
 **And the valley ponies swore**  
 **They'd have it for their very own.**

 **Go ahead and hate your neighbor,**  
 **Go ahead and cheat a friend.**  
 **Do it in the name of heaven,**  
 **You can justify it in the end.**  
 **There won't be any trumpets blowing,**  
 **Come the judgment day,**  
 **On the bloody morning after**  
 **One tin soldier flies away.**

 **So the ponies of the valley**  
 **Sent a message up the hill,**  
 **Asking for the buried treasure**  
 **Tons of gold for which they'd kill.**  
 **Came the answer from the kingdom,**  
 **With our brothers we will share,**  
 **All the riches of the mountain,**  
 **All the treasure buried there.**

 **Now the valley cried with anger,**  
 **Don your armor, draw your swords**  
 **And they killed the mountain griffons,**  
 **So they won their just rewards**  
 **Now they stood before the treasure**  
 **On the mountain dark and red**  
 **Turned the stone and looked beneath it**  
 **Peace to all, was all it said.**

 **Go ahead and hate your neighbor,**  
 **Go ahead and cheat a friend,**  
 **Do it in the name of heaven,**  
 **You can justify it in the end.**  
 **There won't be any trumpets blowing**  
 **Come the judgment day,**  
 **On the bloody morning after**  
 **One tin soldier flies away.**


	16. Chapter 16

**My Little Pony: Soldiers Side**

 **Chapter 16: Thunderstruck (AC/DC) (Fortresses of Steel)**

 **Royal Griffon Navy Warship s**

 **Overview:** The Royal Griffon Navy is often joked about for being backwards, yet these ships have not had a chance to fire their guns in anger against a seemingly superior foe. With new diesel engines powering the might of their warship and much smaller in size, The Royal Griffon Navy has transformed into a naval power on the high seas of the north

 **Motto:** 'Pari Passu'

 **Head of the Navy:** Queen Galiana I of Griffonstone

 **Head of Operations:** Commodore Geneve Van De Falke

 **Personnel Strength:**

22,000 commissioned officers

14,000 officials

600,000 petty officers and sailors

 **Weapons:**

Rifle: M1906 Luger Rifle

Officer's Pistol: Walther Model 6, Walther P38

Submachine Gun: MP40

Officer's Sword: F.W Holler Degen sword (Has an anchor and laurel wreath etched into the hilt and a lion head pommel)

Heavy Naval Guns: 38 cm (15inch) SK C/34 naval gun

Medium Naval Guns: 28 cm SK C/28 naval gun (used on heavy cruisers)

Small Naval Guns: 15 cm SK L/45

 **Uniforms:**

Helmets: M42 Stahlhelm

 **Overview:** The uniform of a sailor in the Royal Griffon Navy consists of a navy blue naval cap called a 'Mutze' with the name of the ship front and center around the crown of the cap for the winter, and a white cap in the same style for the summer. Sailor-Griffs wear a white cotton shirt with a navy blue naval collar, and a lifejacket in the case of a sinking.

The officer's uniform is a bit different. Officers wear a white peaked cap with a black leather visor, and a black crown with a golden-etched laurel wreath around the crown, and a shield in the front and center of the cap with the three diagonal red, black, and white stripes. They wear a navy blue naval jacket with brass buttons, their medals, and side arms

 **Battleships:**

Löwe class (Based off the German Battlecruiser 'Siegfried' from World of Warships): Löwe, Prinzessin Gwendoline, Prinzessin Goda, Konig Grover

Monschau class (Also Based off the German Battlecruiser 'Siegfried' from World of Warships): Monschau, Kaiser, Prinzessin Von Griffonstone,

 **Battlecruisers:**

Kaiserin class (Based off the Battlecruiser 'Siegfried' from World of Warships): Kaiserin, Konigin Alexandra, Konig Guto

Gepard class (Based off the Battlecruiser 'Siegfried' from World of Warships): Gepard, Tiger, Kronprinzessin

 **Aircraft Carriers:**

Adler class (based off the carrier Graf Zeppelin) Adler, Falke

 **Cruisers:**

Kronprinz class (a heavy cruiser based off the Dutch 'Project 1047' battlecruiser. Her 11 inch guns classify her as a 'large cruiser'): Kronprinz, Adlerland, Falkeland

Diamant class (a heavy cruiser based off the Dutch 'Project 1047' battlecruiser. Her 11 inch guns classify her as a 'large cruiser'): Diamant, Saphir, Granat, Amethyst

 **Submarines:**

Large MS. Type (U-135, U-136, U-137, U-138)

Type U-139 (U-139, U-140, U-141)

Type Mittel U submarine (The largest class of submarines with 46 vessels)

 **Destroyers:**

Type 1936 (Z17-class)

 **Torpedo Boats:**

Type 24

 **Imperial Orel Navy Warships**

 **Overview:** Just like their German and Dutch-speaking neighbors, this naval force is up to date with the most modern of technologies and naval innovations. A very helpful ally against an aggressive Equestria. From battleships to battlecruisers and from submarines to new aircraft carriers, an invasion of the Griffon Kingdom is a call to mobilize for Orel.

 **Motto:** 'Semper Prorsum'

 **Head of the Navy:** Tsarina Guzel I of Yastreb

 **Head of Operations:** Admiral of the Fleet Galinka Graywing

 **Personnel Strength:**

25,000 commissioned officers

15,000 officials

650,000 petty officers and sailors

 **Weapons:**

Rifle: Prilutsky M1944 Bullpup

Officer's Pistol: Baltiets Model 1942

Officer's Sword: Shpaga (many naval officers in the service are trained swords-griffons)

Submachine Gun: PPS-43

Heavy Naval Guns: 406 mm B-37, 356mm Model 1938 TP-1

Medium Naval Guns: 253mm/55 Ansaldo Model 1936

Small Naval Guns: 152 mm /55 Model 1934–1936

 **Uniforms:**

 **Overview:** The Imperial Orel sailor-griff wears a navy blue naval cap. They also wear a cotton shirt that is a lighter shade of blue than their naval caps, and also have a naval collar on them. They wear black leather belts and webbing to carry ammunition in case of an attack on the ship. They are also issued lifejackets in case the vessel were to sink.

Imperial Orel naval officers also try to look their best. Officers wear a navy blue peaked cap with a black leather visor and chinstrap with the double-headed golden eagle of Orel on the front and center of the cap. They also wear a matching jacket with brass buttons, and decorated with their medals of merit and bravery, and their sidearms ready to fight.

 **Battleships**

Grand Tsarina class (Based off the Project 24 Sovetsky Soyuz class): Grand Tsarina, Lev, Tsar Gorlov the First

Tsar Grigori the Great class (Also based off the Project 24 Sovetsky Soyuz class): Tsar Grigori the Great, Tsarina Guzel, Tsarina Gorislava

 **Battlecruisers**

Grand Duchess class (Based off the Soviet battleship Poltava from World of Warships): Grand Duchess, Sokol, Tsesarevich _ **,**_ Orel, Velikiy Knyaz

 **Heavy Cruisers**

Gromoboi class (Based off the 'Ansaldo Big Gun Cruiser Design for Russia' by Tzoli): Gromoboi, Bogatyr, Aurora

Ognennaya Gora class (Based off the "Super Washington" Ansaldo cruisers): Ognennaya Gora, Grifon, Voin

 **Light Cruisers**

Slava class (Based off the Duca degli Abruzzi class): Slava, Berkut, Sapfir

 **Aircraft Carriers**

Korolevstvo class (Based off the 'Project 71 Class' carriers): Korolevstvo, Grand Orel, Imperatritsa Gena

Gormov class (Also based off the 'Project 71 Class' carriers): Gormov, Nerushimyy, Korsar

 **Submarines**

Akula class (Based off the French Redoutable class of 1928 in 30 units)

Del'fin class (Based off the French Safir class minelaying submarines in 10 units)

Kosatka class (Based off the French 'Sourcouf' class of cruiser submarines in 5 units)

 **Destroyers**

R-Class (Based off the 'Project 47 Class' destroyers in 30 units)

 **(Note: Gallus will appear soon. He is an ensign on the battlecruiser Konig Guto)**


	17. Chapter 17

**My Little Pony: Soldier's Side**

 **Chapter 17: The Guns Fall Silent**

The day had finally come. There was jubilation and dancing the streets of Griffonstone and Lev. The war was over. The combined forces of the Griffon Kingdom and the Imperial Kingdom of Orel had won over the overwhelming forces of Equestria. Tired from war and ashamed of the spilled blood of hundreds of thousands of griffons, Celestia surrendered.

A white flag flew over the tallest tower of Cantorlot Castle. The combined fleets of the Royal Griffon Navy and Imperial Orel Navy had plans to shell Cantorlot to make Princess Celestia give in, but thankfully the big naval guns of the fleet never had to be fired on Cantorlot. Queen Galiana, Princess Ghislaine, and Tsarina Guzel met with Princess Celestia.

"I am so sorry...for all the suffering I have caused," apologized Celestia,

"History will remember this, history is written in violence," said Galiana,

"Can you all find it within your hearts to forgive me?" pleaded Celestia,

"Yes...yes we can," said Princess Ghislaine, "here is hoping that such events never happen again," with a taloned paw-to-hoofshake between Princess Celestia and the rulers of the Griffon Kingdoms. Pacts of friendship were signed, and the ponies cheered seeing the end of the bloodiest conflict in the history of Equestria and the two Griffon Kingdoms.

To signal a formal end to the war, Queen Galiana and Princess Ghislaine unsheathed their 'Degen' swords, and the Tsarina unsheathed her 'Shpaga'. They touched the tips to the ground, and sheathed their swords. Princess Celestia acknowledged that victory belonged to the griffons. The ponies cheered. Even in the bitterness of defeat, there is friendship

"May there be everlasting peace between our great kingdoms," said Guzel,

"May there be peace and harmony between pony and griffon," said Ghislaine,

"And may the ties of friendship that bind us now be strong," said Galiana,

"This I promise, now and forever more," said Celestia, the armies of the Griffon Kingdom and Orel marched through the cobblestone streets of Cantorlot. These were followed by Panzerkampfwagen 'Jaguar' and T-44-100 medium tanks. Then came GW Panther, Jagdpanther, SU-100M1, SU-152M1, and SU-122-44 self-propelled guns and tank destroyers.

Light tanks like the T-46 and the Panzer II Ausf. D followed behind. It was a spectacle to see such arms and industry come from the two Northern Kingdoms. Soldiers shouldered their M1906 Luger Rifles and SVT40 rifles with fixed bayonets and flew in uniform and orderly formations with officers holding their swords with the tips of the blade pointed up.

"So...where do we go from here?" Princess Celestia asked the three rulers,

"We rebuild, as our friendship has been rekindled," said Princess Ghlslaine,

"Our cities will rise from the ashes of war," said Queen Galiana with a grin,

In the days following the celebrations, work went underway to rebuilt what was destroyed by war. Lima 1850 diesel shovels and cranes took the place of the tanks, and helped rebuilt damaged cities like Griffonstone, Hawksbill, and Kingstown. Never again will it rain shells or bombs from the sky. Still, the ponies brought aid to help the griffons rebuild.

 _'The greatest strength is not power,'_ Ghislaine thought,

 _'But the strength to endure,'_ Ghislaine added to her thoughts,

Within six months, Griffonstone had risen from the ruins, and Queen Galiana was back in the Royal Palace. The queen and her princess stayed in the summer palace to conduct their royal business. Life was back to normal in the kingdom as it was in Orel. The war has left it's scars on the land, and those who fought in it. There was no doubt about that.

"It seems not everyone will have a happy ending at war's end," said Ghislaine,

Queen Galiana shook her head, "No, for some this war will never be forgotten,"

"Those who live will remember the fallen," said Ghislaine looking at the graves,

Those that died in the war were buried in a special cemetery ten miles outside of Griffonstone. Here, the bravest of all the griffons, the brave fallen, are laid to rest on the sacred ground they so valiantly defended and gave up their lives for. There is also an eternal flame and monument for the 'Tomb of the Unknown Soldier' at the center of the cemetery.

Thousands of graves covered the fields. A marble arch marked the entrance to the cemetery while a marble gazebo with columns shaped like ancient warriors from the past held the 'Tomb of the Unknown Soldier', "Come, princess, it is late, I have made us some tea," said Queen Galiana, and the two rulers of the Griffon Kingdom flew back to the castle.

"As the kingdom rebuilds, it is now time to move forward," said Queen Galiana,

"According to the agreements, we can keep our military holdings," said Ghislaine,

"That includes our warships, those are important," said the Queen, siping her tea,

"The question now is what will become of Equestria?" the Griffon Princess questioned, Queen Galiana nodded lightly to her daughter. The actions of a Kingdom can determine their destiny in the future. The next day, Princess Ghislaine went to visit wounded soldiers in the main hospital. Many of whom had served under her command during the war.

Many had lost wings and limbs to the carnage. She even saw the griffon that lost the top half of his beak to shrapnel. He now had a replacement beak made of aluminum-steel alloy replacing the wooden one she had made for him during the war. He proudly saluted the princess, and even hugged her. The princess kept her guards at bay. This felt right.

"Brother, my brother," she said to the soldier, a strong connection between comrades.

"A sister-in-arms you are, your majesty," said the soldier, letting go of the princess,

Princess Ghislaine put a taloned paw on his shoulder, "Get well soon, my good friend,"

 **The End...Of The Beginning**


End file.
